


Danger: Lurking in the Shadows [Art]

by rxldgxld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/F, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxldgxld/pseuds/rxldgxld
Summary: Details:Artwork done solely in Photoshop CS6 using a variation of brush presets.





	Danger: Lurking in the Shadows [Art]

Beware, beware--

for things from the past may present themselves again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the author, LauratheChef84,  
Thank you for being so helpful and patient throughout the whole process. I loved working with you!
> 
> To my gf,  
Thank you for helping, motivating and inspiring me to do this despite the tight schedule in uni. You are an angel. I love you immensely.
> 
> This is my first entry for Supernova (ever!) and I barely had time this year, special thanks to uni, lmfao. I had so many ideas but unfortunately, for some parts I could not execute given the time constraints. Despite that, I finally made sum art?!  
Thank you so much to everyone who had a part in making this possible, ily all so much.


End file.
